Watson the Hamster
by Kent Lee
Summary: Watson the Hamster and his tyranical leader Ian.
1. Chapter 1

And now for another fantastic adventure of  
Watson the Hamster!  
  
Made by Bob, Fred, Ian, and eventually Pat.  
  
A different person wrote every line. (One person writes in one line then  
goes to the next person, even if they don't finish a sentence)  
  
WARNING! May cause you to wonder what's going on!  
  
WARNING! Has lots of "language"  
  
By the way, I am not gay!!!  
  
Let the story begin!  
  
"Shit!" cried Watson. "Why does this always happen?"  
  
Watson was in a pickle of a situation. His tyrannical owner Ian had  
  
Stuffed his cage full of crap that made Watson  
  
Smell bad. As a result, his girlfriend, Watsonna, dumped him.  
  
"Shit is right!" Ian yelled back. "I'm tired of you always leaving and  
  
Crapping all over the place. You are not the cute little  
  
Shithead you once were." "Fuck you Ian!" replied Watson.  
  
Just then, Bob walked in the door. "Dude, where is my Dreamcast?" said Bob.  
  
Ian replied, "Oh, you mean Watson's special hiding place?"  
  
Suddenly, Fred walked in and said, "Help! The  
  
Streets are scary. On my way over here, I was attacked by a senile old  
  
Dude. The guy was totally gay with  
  
a gun! He was asking about my secret item of  
  
lost Lenore." "Who are you?" "Pat, the old guy." "Oh."  
  
"Oh snap" said Pat, the old guy. "What is with all these people?!" yelled Watson.  
  
"Your Mom!" screamed Watsonna as she walked in. "I have something to tell you,  
  
you are all saiyans and need to save the Earth!"  
  
"Fuck you!" said Ian. He shot Watsonna in the  
  
Jugular vein! While he was at it, he shot the old guy and  
  
screamed, "Down with Fred! Then he shot Fred, but missed.  
  
Fred stole the gun and killed everyone except Ian and Watson.  
  
Ian took the gun and shot himself. The End. Not!  
  
"Whoa. Good thing I had an Ankh of Reincarnation!" said Bob as he came back to life. "I  
  
just wanted to say that I hate all of you!"  
  
"Who cares?!" asked Fred, "The only thing left in my life is Watson!"  
  
"Fag!" yelled Watson, He then proceeds to piss on Fred.  
  
"Where the fuck is my Dreamcast?!? I say we go look for it!" said Bob. And so the group  
  
Tom walks in no said, "No, hell no says I!"  
  
Tom dies, and Watson says, "I play Hamtaro on that, the French ham is hot!"  
  
The Dreamcast was found by the group, Tom, Fred, Bob and Watson.  
  
"Hey, how did Tom come back?" asked Fred. "It doesn't matter! This is a  
  
so stupid! "Fred shoots Tom again, but misses.  
  
Bob says,"Thanx for the Dreamcast" then Tom gets so bored, he dies.  
  
They hear a ticking, "It's a bomb!" yells Tom!  
  
And so, they walk into the sunset. The End 


	2. Chapter 2

And now for another fantastic adventure of  
Watson the Hamster! (Part 2)  
  
Made by Alex, Fred, Ian, and Andy.  
  
A different person wrote every line. (One person writes in one line then  
goes to the next person, even if they don't finish a sentence)  
  
WARNING! May cause you to wonder what's going on!  
  
WARNING! Has lots of "language"  
  
By the way, I am not gay!!!  
  
Let the story begin!  
  
Watson the Hamster was eating some seed when  
  
Fred said, "Water fountain, water fountain!"  
  
Watson replies, "Are you high?" as Fred  
  
Smashed the water fountain with a baseball bat.  
  
Ian walked in and fixed the water fountain.  
  
"You are gay," said a nearby hick.  
  
Fred takes out a flamethrower and torches the hick. Ian  
  
Watson stops eating seed and begins to feast  
  
On the hick's remains. "Do you have any Grey Pupon?"  
  
"Grey to poop on?" the other hick asked.  
  
Fred tries to torch the other hick, but Ian screams, "  
  
No! He's my father!" Every looked at Ian and  
  
Ian farted with delight. Everybody laughed, except  
  
For Fred, who was suddenly attacked by a huge  
  
Spider! As the spider injected its venom, Watson  
  
Spit blood over everyone. Ian then licked  
  
His ice cream cone. "Tastes like chicken!" he didn't say,  
  
Because Fred thought he was turning into Spiderman, but instead he exploded.  
  
A pink faerie circles Fred's remains and comes back to life.  
  
"What the fuck?" Ian said. Ian shot Fred and all his faeries.  
  
Andy began to laugh, because he was invincible and can't die.  
  
Ian shoots Andy, but finds it is useless and shoots Watson.  
  
Fred shoots himself and Watson is fine. "I like apple pie. Fart!"  
  
"This sucks" Andy said, and went to watch Monty  
  
Python. Watson and Ian go to therapy and meet a girl who  
  
Is a guy. "I am a guy," she says. I mean he, I mean she.  
  
Watson decides to figure out which, and dives up her  
  
Nose. Everyone is retarded there so Watson gets out and Ian and Watson go home.  
  
At home, Ian eats Watson. "Tastes like chicken!" he didn't say.  
  
"Tastes like a snake," Greg said. He suddenly flew  
  
Away. And everyone walked into the sunset, I mean just Ian. 


End file.
